


The Livestream gone haywire

by Nyxrsh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I'll update tags as I go, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Youtuber AU, adrien leaves cookies for marinette to talk to her, atleast tikki isn't here to hoard the cookies away from her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxrsh/pseuds/Nyxrsh
Summary: Marinette finds the face and the reason behind the appearance of mystery cookies at her desk each morning. Sure she had prepared for everything she thought was possible, but the face to be the renowned Adrien Agreste and the reason being that the internet believed them to be dating wasn’t something just anyone could come to terms with.





	The Livestream gone haywire

It had, coincidentally, started on what probably was the most stressful day of her life.

Finding her way through Gabriel as a new intern was hard enough. But Marinette, thanks to her amazingly clumsy self, had somehow managed to knock into _the_ Gabriel Agreste right on the third day of her internship while she was running late. Had it not been while holding her loose pages from her design portfolio, she might just have lost the opportunity of a lifetime for herself.

But having her designs scatter in every direction in front of her idol posed a completely different situation.

Marinette prided herself on being a multitasker. It was something that often helped her wade through different situations. For instance like the one she was currently stuck into.

So by the time it took Gabriel to look what she could only describe as an eagle’s gaze fixed upon its latest prey, she had managed to get worried about being humiliated right at the doorstep of the office, talked herself out of being worried _because she was being silly damn it_ , picked up all her sheets and smoothed her dress. It was quite applaudable considering that it took Gabriel like five seconds to provide the first critique. And on seeing that Marinette took his comments in stride rather than running off crying as he probably expected, he called her up to his office during her break and dumped seven folders brimming with designs of clothes for just about _everyone_. He then proceeded to dump the mammoth task of asking her to compile her opinion on each and every design by the next week.

She was _screwed_.

Gabriel Agreste was an absolute villain. And he _definitely_ knew that.

Which left her now dragging herself up to her desk to hopefully get her work done, planning her schedule for the day. Quite stressfully might she add. So imagine her sheer joy at seeing the most beautifully packaged chocolate-chip cookie sitting right in the middle of the desk!

Silently thanking her unknown saviour to her empty stomach, Marinette carefully removed the bright pink ribbon from the bag and pulled the cookie from its tiny plastic bag. She then munched on the cookie for a good two minutes savouring the gooey chocolate chips and started her day _much_ happier than she before.

As she plugged her earphones into her ears and raised the volume of the white noise music listening to which she felt the most productive, she failed to hear the silent whoop that resonated from down the corridor from where she sat. The blond responsible for this took one last look at her and walked away.

* * *

The next day she arrived, she forgotten about the entire incident with the cookie. On seeing the present on the same spot Marinette stopped in her tracks and opted to briefly think about just why that thing was there. Seeing her contemplating about the cookie’s arrival, her desk mate and fellow intern, Ines, started giggling.

Marinette glared at the brunette without any heat behind it and asked her if she knew who kept the cookie.

Ines just playfully winked at her and said, “I have been bribed to keep my mouth shut about this 'Nette. But seriously you have nothing to worry about! The guy wouldn’t even hurt a fly if someone asked him to.”

* * *

“Oops.” Ines didn’t even look both bothered that she had revealed any information about her gifter. She grinned and said, “I also won’t tell you that he’s an absolute dork and,” raising her voice added, “ _doesn’t agree with me that this entire incident can he handled in a_ much _simpler way._ ”

“Ines?”

“Yeah?”

“You are ridiculous”

She beamed. “I try.”

* * *

A week down this routine that she had got herself accustomed to, Marinette was absolutely determined to find out the identity of the man Ines had started to call Chat Noir for some reason. Her guess was that the guy was someone within hearing distance from her in the office and Ines just wanted to tease the guy for not doing things the way that she considered normal. As a consequence, Marinette hatched out her brilliant and flawless plan of finally _not_ arriving to her internship with five minutes to spare. Rather she decided to come in an hour early under the pretence of wanting to organize her report before it had to be submitted to Gabriel.

Marinette had prepared herself for what she thought was every situation that would unfold. She had prepared herself for a colleague shy to proclaim his or her feelings. She had prepared herself for mortification on knowing that the cookie was actually not meant for her regardless of what Ines had said. She even had prepared for it to be _Ines_ because why wouldn’t she like doing this?

_Heck she’d even prepared herself to see a literal black cat showing up with a cookie it nabbed from a nearby bakery._

What Marinette had not prepared to see was Adrien Agreste pacing along the length of her desk muttering to himself about _god knows what._

Seeing him there however seemed to explain a lot of things which had plagued her mind. Adrien Agreste would probably have been expected to wear top quality business suits wherever he went. He, for _some_ reason had decided it was the highest tier of fashion to wear black ripped jeans with a simple black hoodie topping it off with a beanie that had seemed like cat ears?  And why did it feel like she’d seen this exact outfit elsewhere?

Huh. Weird.

“Uhh…Monsieur Agreste?”

Adrien froze. He turned towards herself with wide eyes as if he’d just been robbed of the most delicious cake he owned right in front of his eyes. But Marinette thought it was fair. After all _anyone_ would be shocked to see her in the office an entire hour before she was supposed to be present.

“……yeah?”

“Can I help you in any way?”

“Oh yeah that uhh….I was actually— uhh— waiting for…Ines! Yeah! Her! I, uhh, lost a bet to her….and you know how she gets right?” He said nervously while flapping one of his arms around and reaching the other up to his nape of his neck.

“Oh! You’re a bit early then. Ines doesn’t come in for another—” she checks her watch “—fifteen minutes, give or take. But seriously Monsieur Agreste? I’d think that you’d know better than to bet against Ines of all people.” She ended with an almost smirk.

“Please, call me Adrien. And honestly I thought I had this one in the bag.” He said sighing. “She _does_ know me better than I thought.”

Marinette chuckled.

“If you’d like to wait for Ines, then you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like Adrien.”

“I’d—” Adrien’s phone rings. He accepts the call and walks away near the window for privacy, somehow managing to mouth ‘I’m sorry about this’ and listening raptly to the caller at the same time.

Then again the Agrestes were known for doing too many things at the same time.

There wasn’t much to be said about Gabriel on this issue. Anyone who saw would agree that the man was a little insane with the amount of work that he did.

But Adrien, he was always a mystery for her.

The guy initially had been working as a model for the brand. And then he just stopped all of a sudden. With unfinished contracts and everything.

Marinette had thought Gabriel would be absolutely _livid_. He was known for going on a rage when any employee of his,even his own son, not finish something within the given time restraint. So she had confidently gone as far as say to Ines, ‘Bet you 20 euros he’s going to cause the best drama the company has ever seen.’ Ines had just laughed and said that they’d see.

(That was the day Marinette learned to never make the mistake of making a bet against Ines.)

But, Gabriel proved her wrong by acting like his son didn’t just act like he’d freaking died. He managed the situation _too_ calmly. He explained that Adrien decided to pursue a different career path and provided replacement models for every shoot that his son had missed.

But that didn’t stop Adrien from stopping by every now and then. He come in unannounced. Walk around for a while. Talk to people he felt like conversing to. And then left as if it was something entirely normal.

Regardless, Marinette thought, it’s useless thinking about it.

So Marinette started unpacking her bag. Under the pretence of making it seem as if she was paying attention to the report that she needed to submit today, she couldn’t help but notice that the cookie hadn’t arrived yet. She mentally high-fived herself and pulled a calm façade over her face, waiting for someone suspicious to arrive.

“—honestly A, I _told_ you this would’ve— OH MY GOD!” Ines shrieked and almost dropped her cell phone as she walked towards her desk.

Marinette jerked upright on hearing the commotion. However, on seeing just who the cause of it was, she relaxed.

Walking up to her, she asked her friend dryly.“Ines. What happened?”

Ines stared at her wide—eyed for an entire minute and then fake gasped. She asked, “ _How on Earth are you early today?! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping till at least another minute or two?!”_

_“Ines.”_

Hearing their exchange, Adrien, having finished his call, sighed deeply, let out a few choice words and reluctantly shuffled up to them.

(Was she missing something that was going on between them?)

As Adrien, _finally_ , walked up to them, Ines took one look at him and started _laughing_ . And hearing her laugh at something that they apparently discussed about earlier, Adrien started to groan asking her to _shut her mouth for god’s sake._

“…I’m guessing you lost the bet rather tragically?” Marinette hesitantly asked.

“Oh my gosh—” Ines wheezed, “so you mean _this dork_ told you we—” again interrupted herself to allow a laugh, “—we had a bet going on?!”

“ _Ines_ ,” Adrien whined, “What was I even supposed to do?!”

“Don’t give me that! I told you exactly what to do.”

“But you acted like this was a genius move. Wasn’t it you who said she’d totally understand if I did this!”

“ _It’s called sarcasm, you dumb—_ ”

“Okay _enough_!” Marinette interrupted the two of them before the entire company could be privy of whatever the two of them were arguing about.

The both of them stilled.

“Would you like to tell me what this is about? Ines?”

“....Adrien? I think it’s time you face your demons.”

“ _Why are you so extra?”_ Adrien groaned.

Marinette looked at the two of them confused.

Adrien took a deep sigh. “You’re right. I was going to do this today anyway. Do you think…?” He asked flapping his hands.

“Sure,” she said trying hard to hide her smirk, ”but I’m only going any to make sure I have enough caffeine in me to deal with the kids that you two are!” Saying which Ines went away.

Adrien laughed somewhat nervously and went quiet, fiddling the nape of his neck with his hand. Marinette could just feel the nervousness oozing out from him. And considering she had about fifteen minutes before she needed to start her day, she really needed to get the younger Agreste start talking otherwise his father might just kick her out because ‘she inconvenienced his precious child.’

“So Adrien,” she began,”I know whatever you have to say is, I don’t know, big I guess? But the thing is,” she pointedly showed her watch, “I don’t have much time with me if you’re going to take this long.” As soon as she said this, Marinette chastised herself for coming out so bluntly. “Not that I’m not being inconsiderate to you! It’s just that I don’t think Nathalie would consider, you know, you and I talking about whatever, even if you do happen to be—”

Adrien interrupted her rambling. “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng—”

“Marinette’s fine.”

He sent a small smile her way.

“Marinette,” Adrien said, “you have been the most considerate person to me so far. Even if I don’t really deserve it.”

“What?”

“First things first, I’m the guy Ines dubs as Chat Noir.” He gauged for her reaction.

“Okay.” she said indifferently.

Surprised at her lack of any, he asked, “You aren’t mad?”

“I’m sure you are going to tell me why you though that was necessary. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he paused, ”but just to be clear, please don’t hit me on my nose. I’ve heard from a girl that it pains like hell.”

“Okay...?”

“Uh, see, I’m you know, a youtuber….”

“....And?”

“I, uh, like to do livestreams okay? Sometimes, like once a month or maybe twice at the most. Because Paris you know—”

“Adrien.”

“—It’s a beautiful city right? People interact with me! Thankfully don’t fawn over me as much as they used to before. But you know—”

“Adrien. As much as I’d love to know what sort of videos and livestreams you have going on on your channel, could we please get to the point?”

He shot forward at once. “Inevermeantforthistohappenbutmyfollowersthinkthatwe’redatingandohgodi’vetriedmyhardest—”

“Adrien breathe.” Marinette interrupted his rant mid way failing to understand any part of it.

As Adrien hesitantly, on her insistence, all the while eyeing her as is she’d burst like a volcano at any instance.

Seriously, anything that he had to say couldn’t be that bad for her, right?

Right?

“Now do your worst. Just this time a bit slowly?” Marinette smiled encouragingly.

Adrien laughed nervously and said, “A week back during one of my livestreams, you accidentally stumbled upon me,” a genuine laugh flowed out of him at this, “I think you said something like _‘This is the third time this week this shit is happening to me. I’m_ so _sorry about this!’_ and rushed away. But considering you work _here_ , it’s understandable why you ran away. But the thing is, my followers took it in an _entirely_ different after one guy just _asked_ me if you were my girlfriend. And now….” Adrien paused waiting to gauge her reaction.

“...everyone thinks we’re dating?” she asked, unsure about it.

“Yeah, pretty much that covers the situation.” Adrien finished somewhat lamely.

“Okay….let’s think about our options.” Marinette tapped her foot against the floor. “How many followers do you have anyway?”

“About 2.5 million I guess?”

 _“WHAT?!_ ”

Scratch that. If possibly the _entire_ internet thought that she was dating her boss’s _only_ son, the matter could _definitely_ be _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Nyxrsh, I usually post art over at my [tumblr](https://nyxrsh.tumblr.com). This happens to be my first story ever! Feel free to leave behind any criticism or just anything that you thought was interesting. Thanks!


End file.
